Sunshine
by Srta. Zabini
Summary: "Hermione estudou as expressões do gêmeo de seu marido: ele tinha olhos pidões do jeito que sabia que ela não negaria nada. Bufou. Qual problema George tinha se envolvido agora?"


\- Hermione Jean Weasley! – George berrou assim que saiu da lareira, espanando para longe a fuligem de seu terno laranja.

\- George! – A mulher apareceu na sala, os cabelos presos em um coque frouxo, ainda de pijama. - O que houve, pelo amor de Merlin? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

\- O que houve?! – O ruivo dramatizou, enquanto caminhava rapidamente até a morena e a puxava para um abraço. - Preciso da sua ajuda, cunhadinha.

Hermione estudou as expressões do gêmeo de seu marido: ele tinha olhos pidões do jeito que sabia que ela não negaria nada. Bufou. _Qual problema George tinha se envolvido agora?_

\- Desembuche, praga. – Caminhou rapidamente até a cozinha, a varinha agitando enquanto as panquecas viraram sozinhas na frigideira e canecas realmente grandes de chocolates quentes eram servidas para ambos.

\- Acho que uma _trouxa_ roubou meu coração. – Apoiou os cotovelos na bancada e escondeu a cabeça no espaço entre os braços, suspirou audivelmente. - Eu absolutamente não sei o que fazer. – Foi sincero.

Tomou um longo gole de sua bebida antes de sorrir - Você vai conquista-la, George querido. - Respondeu com serenidade.

\- Ela é trouxa, Mione! - Parecia que a bruxa não compreendia seu desespero, como lidariam com tantas diferenças? Isso se o interesse fosse mútuo, o que ele ainda não sabia. Tomou um grande gole de seu chocolate para se acalmar.

\- Quanto drama,... Ela deve ser incrível para deixa-lo nesse estado. – Revirou os olhos, mas o sorriso sabichão não deixava seus lábios. - Vários bruxos se relacionam com trouxas, ou seja, você também é capaz.

\- Você vai me ajudar? – Novamente lançou seu olhar mais pidão. Vantagem de ser idêntico ao homem que ela era apaixonada. Raramente a morena resistia as suas expressões carentes, tristonhas ou de desalento.

\- Claro que sim, porém preciso de mais informações sobre essa misteriosa mulher. - Deu uma mordida em sua panqueca e suspirou satisfeita. - E você ficará me devendo. – Alertou com um sorriso maroto.

\- Já disse que tenho medo desses seus sorrisos? - George riu, aliviado. - Fred potencializou sua tendência para o caos. – Eles riram.

 _Flashback:_

George se considerava bastante calmo. Entretanto, alguns bruxos excediam sua capacidade de ser diplomático, fechou os olhos, buscando paciência para lidar com aquele cliente altamente irritante.

\- Vera, por favor, termine o atendimento do Sr. Wilson. - Pediu assim que enxergou a funcionária cruzar o corredor que estavam. Seria isso ou azarar o infeliz até ele nunca mais querer voltar na Gemialidades Weasley.

Subiu para o escritório antes que outro cliente surgisse, observou pela janela o dia bonito que fazia, sentiu-se sufocado. Será que Fred, Ron e Vera dariam conta de terminar o expediente sem ele? O ruivo ansiava por desfrutar um pouco de ar puro.

\- Ei, companheiro. - Fred analisou a expressão do gêmeo assim que atravessou a porta. - Asfixiado? – Expôs o pensamento do irmão.

\- Um tanto. - Virou-se novamente para a janela. - Estou indo nessa, Fred, segura as pontas aí, pode ser? - Informou com um sorriso, culpado. Não gostava de quebrar suas responsabilidades, contudo a necessidade falou mais alto daquela vez.

\- Sem problemas, cópia. - O outro deu de ombros, despreocupado. - O movimento da loja está tranquilo.

George atravessou a passagem do Caldeirão Furado para Londres trouxa, ele sentia a urgência de andar entre desconhecidos... Apenas mais um cidadão londrino naquela imensa metrópole. Agradeceu internamente por sua cunhada preferida tê-lo ensinado a utilizar os meios de transportes trouxas, como o metrô, desceu na estação mais próxima ao St. James's Park.

O ruivo amava passear por aquele lugar, o mais antigo dos parques reais de Londres, com uma linda vista para o Palácio de Buckingham. Sentou-se em frente ao lago do local, apreciando os pelicanos que tinham acabado de ser alimentados. Sorriu com tranquilidade, seu bom humor sendo recuperado.

\- Por Morgana! – Exclamou, admirado, observando a mulher que lia concentrada no gramado mais a frente.

Ela possuía cabelos pretos, presos num coque volumoso. Sua pele negra parecia bastante aveludada ao toque, seu vestido de verão amarelo agarrava as curvas com suavidade. George levantou-se e caminhou para uma posição onde pudesse estudar melhor os traços do bonito rosto: tinha um nariz afilado, lábios carnudos e brilhantes olhos castanhos. Linda!

\- Posso ajuda-lo? - A mulher ergueu seus olhos do livro, _Cem Anos de Solidão,_ com curiosidade e ligeiro divertimento. O belo ruivo não tinha sido discreto em observa-la.

\- Desculpe, senhorita. - Foi formal, em pânico por ter sido flagrado. - _"Andava à deriva, sem afetos, sem ambições, como uma estrela errante no sistema planetário de Úrsula."_ – Recitou um trecho da obra que ela segurava, então sentou ao seu lado na grama. - É um grande escritor esse Gabriel. - Sorriu, recuperando-se da surpresa.

\- De fato, ele é. - Estreitou os olhos para ousadia do homem. - Então, foi minha escolha de leitura que chamou tanto sua atenção? – Questionou com leve sarcasmo.

\- De forma alguma. - Levantou os braços, rindo. - Ele foi apenas um meio para me aproximar de tão formosa dama. – Esclareceu e quis lançar fogos de artifícios quando ela sorriu. - Eu sou George Weasley. – Apresentou-se e esticou a mão.

\- Chloe Bonneville. - Um arrepio perpassou a espinha do ruivo com o toque de suas mãos. - Você está me encarando como se o sol estivesse na minha cabeça. - Disse com ar de riso, um pouco constrangida.

\- Você é brilhante assim, Srta. Bonneville. - George sorriu abertamente. - Se eu não estiver incomodando, por favor, podemos conversar?

\- Eu adoraria bater papo contigo, Weasley. - Ela olhou com ansiedade o relógio, suspirou. - Mas, eu preciso trabalhar. – Avisou.

\- Eu poderei vê-la novamente? - Perguntou antes que ela o deixasse, não era bruxo de desistir fácil, abriu um sorriso charmoso.

\- Esteja aqui, amanhã, meio dia. - Convocou nunca deixando de sorrir, os olhos brilhando com malícia.

 _Fim do Flashback._

\- São nove horas, Mione, daqui a pouco vou revê-la. - George exclamou quase beirando o desespero. - Como agir com alguém que não conhece a magia? Qual assunto eu puxo com ela? – A aflição do cunhado fez Hermione gargalhar.

\- Você já começou bem, querido. – Falou assim que conseguiu recuperar a capacidade de respirar normalmente. - Ainda bem que eu o apresentei a literatura trouxa. – Piscou, divertida.

\- Mas não posso ficar somente falando sobre Gabriel García Márquez. – O ruivo cruzou os braços enquanto reclamava.

\- Claro que não. – Hermione revirou categoricamente os olhos. - Pergunte sobre os interesses dela, sua profissão e seu modo de vida... Apesar de não ser bruxa, ela é um ser humano. – Orientou com um sorriso gentil, percebendo o quão importante era aquele encontro para seu amigo. - Então, dependendo de suas descobertas ficará mais fácil saber se ela é uma mulher que aceitaria magia ou não em sua vida.

\- E se ela pergunta sobre mim? – Sua maior dúvida era essa, não queria mentir sobre quem era.

\- Nesse primeiro momento apresente-se como um empresário do ramo de brinquedos e logros... Não é mentira. - Levantou-se e alongou seu corpo para afastar a preguiça matinal. - Conte sobre a família maravilhosa que tem, sem entrar em detalhes.

\- Obrigada, Mione. – George sentiu o nervosismo abandona-lo. - Nosso Freddie é afortunado por tê-la, e eu também sou por tabela. – Bajulou e sorriu por causa das bochechas coradas da mulher.

Em pé foi até a cunhada e se abaixou até seu rosto ficar próximo da barriga proeminente de Hermione, quase não cabia em si de ansiedade para conhecer sua futura sobrinha e afilhada.

\- Olá, Rose. - Acariciou a barriga de sete meses de gravidez. - Espero que seja tão esperta como sua mamãe, mas não precisa ser tão brava.

\- Oh George! Pare com isso. – Hermione ralhou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, os hormônios tinham a deixado uma verdadeira manteiga derretida.

O ruivo arrumou a postura e sorriu. - Eu vou para Gemialidades, ainda preciso conversar com o Fred.

\- Você não contou a ele? – Franziu o cenho, incrédula.

\- Não o vi ontem depois que saí do parque e hoje ele tinha aquela reunião praticamente de madrugada com fornecedores. - Explicou. - Além disso, ele ia infernizar minha vida se visse o quão embasbacado eu fiquei com Chloe, agora que já estou mais calmo e seguro, será mais fácil conversar com meu irmão.

\- Sabe que Fred está somente aguardando a oportunidade perfeita para se vingar, afinal você azucrinou a sua vida quando ele se apaixonou por mim. – Havia um brilho travesso nos olhos de Hermione, e George estremeceu.

\- Você está se divertindo com essa ideia, não é? - Balançou a cabeça, os fios flamejantes caindo sobre seus olhos. - Acho que mereço,... Mas, só um pouquinho. – Riram.

Quando George Weasley aparatou numa área deserta do St. James's Park, ele já estava mais que ansioso por encontrar a bela trouxa chamada Chloe. Ele tinha ouvido muito conselhos inúteis de seu gêmeo, Fred, com o único intuito de irrita-lo. O ruivo caminhou até o lago, local exato que havia marcado, ela ainda não estava lá, suspirou decepcionado, e sentou-se na grama.

\- George. – Chloe tocou seu ombro, tirando seus óculos de sol e sorrindo.

\- Você veio. – Ele abriu um sorriso lindo que fez a mulher soltar um suspiro.

\- Claro que sim, bobo. – A negra deu risada e sentou-se ao lado do ruivo.

O homem lançou um olhar apreciativo para Chloe que usava jeans, uma camiseta cinza simples e All Stars nos pés. Mesmo assim, parecia a mulher mais bonita que ele já tinha visto. Ele não estava mais nervoso, de alguma forma, a presença dela o tranquilizava.

\- Além da leitura, quais seus outros interesses? - Sorriu e a cutucou de leve na cintura, ela se contorceu, surpresa.

\- Eu tenho um restaurante de comida típica tailandesa, _Namga_. - Revelou rindo da surpresa do homem. - Gastronomia é minha grande paixão.

\- Fascinante, Chloe, mas por que Tailândia?

\- Eu morei três anos por lá, era maravilhosamente exótico, então foi uma maneira de trazer um pouco daquele lugar mágico para cá. – Explicou com um sorriso nostálgico.

\- Hermione ia adorar isso. - George pensou alto e viu a confusão nas feições da acompanhante. - A esposa do meu irmão gêmeo, ela simplesmente ama experimentar a gastronomia de diversos países ainda mais agora que está grávida... Fred sofre com os desejos dela, mas realiza todos como um cachorrinho adestrado. – Abriu um sorriso implicante.

\- Garota esperta. - Chloe sorriu do óbvio carinho que o homem falava da família, aquilo era muito atraente em sua opinião. - Você tem apenas um irmão?

\- Não. - O bruxo riu. – Molly e Arthur Weasley presentearam o mundo com Bill, Charlie, Percy, eu e Fred, Ron e nossa caçulinha Ginny. Todos ruivos e famintos. – Seu sorriso tornou-se amoroso.

\- Uau! Eu sou filha única. - Afirmou, ainda espantada. - Deve ser incrível ter uma família tão grande.

\- Bastante... É um pouco turbulento também. - Deu de ombros. - Mamãe até hoje costura suéteres com a primeira letra de nossos nomes, era impossível me diferenciar de Fred no passado. Porém, agora que tenho apenas uma orelha é mais fácil. - Explicou vendo-a observar com interesse a parte perdida.

\- O que houve? - Havia preocupação em seu tom, ele sorriu.

\- Acidente. – Respondeu evasivo, olhou para o lago, levemente desconfortável. - Já faz alguns anos. – Ele voltou a encara-la. - Isso a incomoda?

\- Nenhum pouco. – Chloe piscou. - Além disso, com esse cabelo grande fica até difícil perceber.

Chloe contou que sua vida era bastante agitada devido ao restaurante, que abria das 11 horas da manhã até às 15 horas e reabria às 17 horas até 22 horas, menos as segundas-feiras, quando todos tinham folga. Ela disse que no dia anterior estava absurdamente sufocada de sua rotina, e tinha dado uma escapada para o parque. George sentiu-se muito sortudo. Ela era bonita, extrovertida e determinada... E parecia bastante interessada nele.

\- Você não deveria estar lá agora? - Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, o sorriso provocativo. - Quarta-feira, 12h:30min...

\- Tenho uma ótima equipe, então eles podem se virar por uma hora ou duas sem minha supervisão. – Encarou o ruivo com astúcia. - Além disso, você é um homem deveras atraente. – Elogiou sem constrangimento.

\- Que privilégio o meu, Chloe. – George sorriu amplamente, mas lançou um olhar cabisbaixo para o relógio. - Posso convida-la para um encontro apropriado? Deixo você decidir o dia e o horário. - Segurou uma mão dela, acariciou suavemente. - Eu adoraria passar o dia todo contigo, contudo preciso assumir meu turno na Gemialidades Weasley.

\- Com certeza. – Retribuiu o sorriso. - Aqui está o número do meu celular e do restaurante. – Entregou um cartão e levantou-se, oferecendo sua mão para o belo ruivo levantar.

Chloe puxou o homem sem calcular corretamente sua força, consequentemente, a dupla terminou desequilibrando e caindo um sobre o outro. George deu um sorriso maroto, girando seu corpo e a puxando para seus braços. Eles se encararam por meros segundos, então o homem a envolveu num beijo... E o ruivo soube ali: estava perdidamente apaixonado.

\- Até breve, Chloe. – Murmurou o nome quase com reverência ao se despedir.

O retorno para a Londres Bruxa foi feito por um George, completamente aéreo e com um sorriso tolo que apenas os enamorados conseguiam dar. Vários olhares cobiçosos foram lançados enquanto o ruivo caminhava pelo Beco Diagonal, contudo nenhum foi minimamente correspondido. O ruivo queria conversar com a cunhada e pedir novos conselhos, então resolveu que mandaria um patrono para Hermione, pois Fred não gostaria que ele saísse no meio do expediente novamente.

\- Acorda, George! – Ronald estalou os dedos na frente do rosto do irmão, que olhava para prateleira de poções do amor com cara de apaixonado, um sorriso debochado enfeitava os lábios do caçula. - Então, a _garota trouxa_ é uma beldade? – O tom malicioso despertou o ruivo mais velho. - Deve ser para encanta-lo assim...

\- Com certeza, Roniquinho. – Sorriu para o irmão. - Eu vou transforma-la numa Weasley, pode apostar. – Piscou, convencido.

As horas passaram, Hermione respondeu o patrono convidando-lhe para jantar na casa deles, pois estava muito cansada para sair. George e Fred aparataram logo sentindo o maravilhoso cheiro no ambiente, carne assada com batatas, ambos sorriram.

\- Boa noite, docinho. – Fred a puxou para um beijo saudoso. - Como vai a minha batedora da Grifinória? – Indagou acariciando a enorme barriga de Hermione que fez uma careta.

\- Oras, Frederick Weasley! Não ouse definir o destino da nossa filha ainda no útero. – Hermione brigou, a voz levemente mais aguda.

\- São os genes, cunhadinha. – George se intrometeu, enquanto empurrava o gêmeo para o lado e ajoelhava-se para beijar a barriga da bruxa. - Você verá Mione, nossa Rose trará muitos títulos para casa.

\- Já estou ficando arrependido de convida-lo para jantar. – Fred soltou um muxoxo. - Só sabe roubar a atenção da minha linda esposa e da minha filha que ainda nem nasceu. – Continuou reclamando, no entanto era visível que estava apenas "enchendo o saco". Afinal, se havia algo que George sabia era que a casa de Fred e Hermione era como se fosse dele também.

\- Vamos jantar, crianças. – A bruxa mandou rindo das alfinetadas entre os gêmeos. - Ao que parece, Rose puxou o apetite insaciável da família Weasley. – Provocou no que os ruivos lhe mostraram as línguas.

George gostava de observar seu irmão com Hermione, eles formavam o casal mais belo do mundo depois de Molly e Arthur Weasley. Quando eles começaram a desenvolver sentimentos amorosos, o ruivo foi o primeiro a notar, incentivar e defender com unhas e dentes aquele relacionamento... A cunhada era como sua irmã mais nova e uma amiga muito preciosa, ela possuía uma qualidade única que a tornava insubstituível: a bruxa fazia o mundo de seu gêmeo mais luminoso, mesmo quando brigavam, o amor deles era inquestionável.

\- Conquiste logo a Chloe, pois eu quero ir ao restaurante dela. – A boca de Hermione encheu-se de água ao imaginar as deliciosas comidas tailandesas.

\- Sim, senhora capitã! – George bateu continência, com um sorriso brincalhão. - Vamos jantar no domingo, sendo que ela exigiu que não fosse ao _Namga_ , segundo ela há muitos olhos cobiçosos e ela não está a fim de me dividir com ninguém. – Riu. - Chloe é bastante decidida, gosto disso.

\- Acho que vocês se darão bem, amor. – Fred sorriu calorosamente para a esposa, os olhos travessos. - Duas garotas mandonas, ou seja, logo estamos ferrados, companheiro.

No domingo, George encontrou com Chloe, ela estava maravilhosa num esvoaçante vestido mesclado entre laranja, amarelo e vermelho. Seus olhos castanhos estavam realçados por uma sombra dourada e bastante rímel, a boca brilhante com gloss. O ruivo controlou suas mãos para não toca-la tão afoitamente, ela era como o sol e ardia em todo seu esplendor.

\- Srta. Bonneville, você é linda e ao que parece consegue ficar deslumbrante com facilidade. – George beijou as mãos da mulher num gesto galanteador.

\- Esse é um benefício mútuo ao que tudo indica. – Ela rebateu com uma risada graciosa, entrelaçando seus dedos ao do homem, sorriram.

O casal caminhou a margem do rio Tamisa, numa conversa despretensiosa. O restaurante _Smith's_ foi o escolhido sendo eles acomodados com uma belíssima paisagem à disposição. George contrariando a etiqueta se sentou ao lado da acompanhante que apenas riu da feição contrariada do garçom. O estabelecimento tinha uma excelente carta de vinhos e pratos com frutos do mar realmente deliciosos.

\- Você contou que a Gemialidades Weasley é muito popular no Reino Unido, então explique o motivo que eu nunca vi nenhuma propaganda ou não achei o site na internet... – Chloe o analisou, os olhos brilhando em curiosidade. Havia algo misterioso sobre o ruivo, ela notou que ele sempre parecia escolher bem suas palavras e era evasivo em algumas respostas.

\- Andou me investigando? – Ergueu a sobrancelha, o tom irônico.

\- Vivemos num mundo louco, George Weasley. – Deu de ombros, sorrindo com petulância.

\- Você está certíssima, no caso eu sou completamente maluco. – Brincou, mas notou quando ela revirou os olhos com impaciência. - Vamos supor que eu revele agora que eu sou um bruxo bastante famoso que veio de uma família humilde, mas muito corajosa... Qual seria sua reação?

\- Você tem um senso de humor peculiar, no entanto não explica o porquê de eu não encontrar sua loja em lugar nenhum de Londres. – Chloe bebeu um gole de seu vinho, tentando compreender as intenções do homem com aquele diálogo no mínimo estranho. – Bruxo, George, sério? – Debochou.

\- O Beco Diagonal é muito popular, raio de sol. – George abriu um sorriso torto, contudo seus olhos estavam tempestuosos. - Só que é apenas para bruxos e seus familiares.

\- E nesse lugar encantado fica a sede de sua loja dos sonhos? – A mulher exclamou com ironia, ligeiramente arrependida por alimentar expectativas tão altas para aquele encontro. Ele parecia normal à primeira vista.

\- Chloe... – George suspirou. - Eu nasci rodeado por magia que já foi usada tanto para o bem quanto para o mal, esse mundo está tão intricado na sua realidade, mesmo assim é muito difícil de enxerga-lo ou compreendê-lo. – Ele segurou as mãos dela entre as suas, admirou o contraste das peles porque era muito bonito. – Eu não sou louco e não estou mentindo. – Olhou no fundo dos olhos dela, tentando transmitir toda sua verdade.

Nesse momento, Fred Weasley invadiu o restaurante e dirigiu-se rapidamente ao local que o gêmeo estava com Chloe... Não queria interrompe-los, porém a esposa era sua prioridade... E sua sanidade também. Riu sozinho, um tanto louco. Então parou por um segundo, compreendendo o motivo de George ter caído de amores tão rápido, pois ela era linda. Desviou o olhar da mulher e o fixou no irmão que o encarava entre a surpresa e a preocupação.

\- Mione... – Puxou o ar, apreciando o mini infarto do gêmeo... Ele merecia!

\- O que aconteceu? – George sentiu o coração falhar uma batida, buscou os olhos de Chloe que observava os dois com fascínio e um pouco de apreensão. - A minha afilhada vai nascer?!

\- Ainda não, todavia Hermione está enlouquecendo e a culpa é sua, cópia mal feita! – Acusou com feições irritadas. - _A Chloe morou na Tailândia, seu restaurante ganhou diversos prêmios, blá blá blá..._ Hermione não consegue dormir ou parar de falar sobre o quanto quer experimentar algo feito por você, maravilhosa Chloe. – Fred desviou seus olhos para mulher surpreendida, ele fez sua melhor expressão desesperada. - Minha esposa é capaz de me transfigurar numa doninha como o idiota do Malfoy, por favor, cunhadinha salve a minha vida? – Pediu segurando as mãos dela e ignorando os muxoxos de George.

\- Cunhada?! – Arregalou os olhos e voltou a encarar o ruivo com quem jantava. - Você vai ficar me devendo, Weasley. – Estreitou os olhos, exasperada, uma vez que sabia que jamais negaria algo para uma mulher grávida. Além disso, os malditos ruivos pareciam tão fofos com as feições pidonas.

\- Eu falei que ela é sensacional! – George sorriu largamente. Com um gesto chamou o garçom e em poucos minutos saíam do restaurante.

Chloe observou os gêmeos discutirem algo em cochichos, eles caminhavam rapidamente pela margem do rio Tâmisa e pararam num beco entre duas construções. A negra franziu o cenho, e perguntou-se novamente, se era seguro seguir aqueles dois... O mundo estava realmente maluco, mas ela queria tanto confiar neles...

\- George já revelou que somos bruxos, então não surte. – Fred sorriu com travessura e piscou para a mulher antes de aparatar em sua frente... Afinal, precisava assegurar Hermione que a namorada de George era uma alma abençoada que cozinharia para ela.

\- Puta que pariu! – Chloe deu dois passos para trás até encostar-se ao muro, os olhos arregalados em choque... Ele tinha acabado de desaparecer em sua frente.

\- Respire... – George tocou gentilmente o ombro dela. – Isso foi muito abrupto, típico daquele cabeça oca, mas eu te avisei que não estava mentindo.

\- Todos vocês são bruxos? – Sua voz tremeu, os olhos brilhando amedrontados. - Não toque em mim. – Mandou e notou o brilho decepcionado nos olhos do ruivo.

\- Sim, todos somos bruxos. – Afirmou dando um passo para longe, triste. - E se você não quiser mais sair comigo, eu entenderei. – George murmurou com seriedade. – Posso fazê-la esquecer de tudo relacionado à magia e também de mim, caso prefira. – Chloe empalideceu e estremeceu, pois ela não queria esquecê-lo... Era uma pessoa independente e forte, apesar do espanto aprendeu a não julgar sem conhecer, dessa maneira queria ouvi-lo, entender essa nova realidade que pensava existir somente nos livros e filmes de fantasia. Sentia em seu coração que se conseguissem vencer aquele obstáculo, um belo futuro estava reservado no horizonte... Chloe queria aquele homem de sorriso contagiante e cabelos flamejantes.

\- Você é bom? George, eu posso confiar em você? – Perguntou dando um passo na direção do homem.

\- Eu não sou perfeito, contudo eu sou uma boa pessoa. – Afirmou com o máximo de honestidade que conseguia. - Eu me apaixonei por você no segundo que meus olhos te captaram e, por isso, não consegui esconder por muito tempo quem eu sou... Eu não quero esconder nada de você.

Os lábios de Chloe cobriram os de George com paixão, ele bateu com força no muro e a puxou para mais próximo, seus dedos agarrando um punhado de cachos macios. O beijo quente foi interrompido por uma tosse mal disfarçada de Fred que tinha desaparatado em busca dos dois.

\- Fico feliz que tenham se acertado, sabia que você era uma garota inteligente. – Fred encarou o casal com um sorriso malicioso. - Mas, vocês são lerdos e minha filha quer a comida da titia Chloe. – Falou num tom caricato que arrancou uma risada da mulher.

\- Então vamos cozinhar para minha sobrinha. – A mulher sorriu para o cunhado que encarou o irmão com orgulho e afeto. - O restaurante está fechado, então podemos ir ao meu apartamento que fica no Soho.

\- Excelente ideia,... Vou buscar a Mione, então mande um patrono com o endereço quando chegarem. – Piscou para o casal e sumiu com um suave "pop".

George coçou a nuca em sinal de ansiedade, ele analisou os bonitos traços do rosto da mulher e soltou um suspiro apaixonado. Aquela noite parecia um sonho que o ruivo temia acordar... Chloe era boa demais para ser real.

\- Pare de me encarar assim, George Weasley. – Mandou, levemente constrangida.

\- Acostume-se, pois os objetivos dos meus dias serão admira-la. – George deu risada do sorriso tímido. - Estamos bem, amor?

\- Podemos dizer que estamos num período de teste, então trate de me agradar bastante... – O sorriso tímido tornou-se malicioso. - Agora vamos pegar um táxi até meu apartamento, amor.

\- Ou podemos aparatar, conforme você viu meu irmão fazer. – Sugeriu com um sorriso maroto. - Prometo que sou muito bom nisso e nenhuma parte sua ficará para trás.

\- Acho que vou precisar me acostumar com esse _novo mundo_. – Chloe respirou fundo buscando coragem. - Sendo bruxo ou não, se você me machucar eu te castro. – Ameaçou e gargalhou da expressão apavorada do namorado.

George abraçou-a e pediu que ela descrevesse detalhadamente os arredores de onde ela morava... Ela fechou os olhos com força quando a magia envolveu seu corpo de uma forma nauseante, sendo que ao reabri-los estava no beco ao lado de seu prédio. A vontade de vomitar a dominou por alguns segundos que o ruivo tentou conforta-la, alisando suas costas enquanto ela se inclinava em direção aos tijolos.

\- Eu odeio aparatar. – Reclamou com um beicinho. - Vamos andar de carro daqui em diante. – Arrumou a postura e buscou o calor do corpo do homem que sorriu ao senti-la encostar a cabeça em seu peito.

\- Como quiser, raio de sol. – Beijou os cachos dela. - Agora vamos sair desse beco.

O apartamento de Chloe era bastante aconchegante, com uma decoração divertida e repleta de referências gastronômicas. George observou a sala e a cozinha com curiosidade... Já imaginando momentos maravilhosos que passariam ali, o futuro parecia brilhante como qualquer coisa ao lado dela. O sorriso malicioso não foi ignorado pela negra que apenas retribuiu, pois já ansiava descobrir todas as sardas e formas daquele belo espécime masculino. Afinal, de boba ela não tinha nada.

\- Sua cunhada é alérgica a algo? – Questionou já inquieta para conhecer aquela mulher que era tão amada e protegida pelos gêmeos, a tal bruxa deveria ser espetacular.

\- Não, pode ficar tranquila. - George pegou um retrato de Chloe ainda criança no colo de uma mulher tão bonita quanto à própria garota. - É a sua mãe?

Acenou com a cabeça numa afirmativa enquanto higienizava suas mãos e separava alguns ingredientes. - Noelle Bonneville, a minha maior inspiração de vida. – Sorriu.

George tirou a varinha do terno que usava, a mulher o olhou com desconfiança. Mas, deu de ombros com um sorriso. Confiança era um exercício diário e conjunto, sendo assim daria a ele a chance de surpreendê-la positivamente.

\- Você fica uma gracinha esperando que eu exploda coisas com minha varinha, sinto decepciona-la, pois vou apenas chamar meu irmão destruidor de encontros e minha cunhadinha mandona. – George caçoou no que Chloe revirou os olhos e mostrou a língua numa atitude bastante _adulta_ , sendo minimamente irônica.

A _chef de cozinha_ soltou um grunhido assustado ao ver a forma de uma raposinha vermelha que sacudia o rabo alegremente, entretanto passado o susto ela apaixonou-se por uma magia tão bonita e riu ao sentir o focinho frio encostar-se a sua perna por alguns momentos. George não poderia estar mais satisfeito. Quando a raposinha sumiu com a mensagem destinada a Fred, a mulher ainda ficou por uns segundos admirando o rastro translucido como se pudesse trazê-la de volta somente com a força do pensamento.

\- Isso é um feitiço do patrono, é muito útil para comunicação e para defesa de alguns seres malignos existentes no mundo bruxo.

\- Você vai me contar tudo, não é? – Agora que o choque inicial foi superado, queria interroga-lo até torna-se uma especialista em magia, uma vez que seu apetite por conhecimento era voraz. - Eu quero saber cada detalhe sobre vocês, isso tudo é tão espantoso. – Exclamou não escondendo o quão deslumbrada e ligeiramente duvidosa estava com aquilo.

O barulho de aparatação se fez presente, Hermione e Fred, surgiram sorridentes. Chloe fez uma rápida análise da morena de olhos sagazes à sua frente, concluindo que Hermione era muito bonita e tinha um ar de esperteza muito perceptível. Fred e George somente trocaram um olhar cheio de cumplicidade, enquanto aguardavam a dinâmica entre as duas.

\- Você vai fazer _Pad Thai_ para mim? – Os grandes olhos castanhos brilhavam cobiçosos e um sorriso manhoso deslizava por seus lábios. - Eu serei eternamente grata, Chloe.

\- Eu farei, Hermione. – Sorriu com simpatia. – Mas, tem uma condição... – Riu, maquiavélica. – Diga-me como é conviver com essas duas cenouras idênticas? – Todos riram deixando o clima mais leve.

\- Você precisará de muita paciência e não hesite em comanda-los, quando preciso... – Hermione piscou. - Sabe como homens podem ser crianças perdidas sem nossa ilustre orientação. – A voz sarcástica arrancou uma careta de ambos ruivos.

\- Você é terrível, docinho. – Fred retrucou beijando o topo da cabeça da morena. - Sua sorte é que eu te amo. – Afirmou e selou suas bocas num beijo afetuoso.

\- Gostei dela. – Chloe murmurou para o namorado que estava atrás de si vendo os ingredientes sendo misturados e um delicioso cheiro dominar o ambiente.

\- Ela também gostou de você. – Respondeu George depositando um beijo casto no ombro da mulher. - Desculpe fazê-la cozinhar no nosso primeiro encontro oficial, mas deixar Mione e Rose felizes não é apenas responsabilidade de Fred,... São a minha também como cunhado, amigo e irmão.

\- Eu acho a forma que você ama sua família absolutamente lindo. – Disse com sinceridade. - Além disso, estou me divertindo bastante. – Virou o rosto e deu um selinho nele.

Assim que o típico prato tailandês foi servido, Hermione o saboreou como se fosse sua última refeição da vida, entre uma garfada e outra ela acariciava a barriga e sorria como se soubesse que a filha estava contente também. Os quatro comiam envolvidos num conversa casual que buscava descrever algumas diferenças entre o mundo bruxo e a trouxa.

\- George se você não casar com a Chloe ou serei obrigada a me separar de Fred para casar com ela. – Hermione interrompeu o assunto quando terminou sua comida, gargalhou da expressão ofendida do marido. - Você cozinha divinamente bem, obrigada por sua gentileza. – Elas trocaram um caloroso sorriso.

\- Não precisa se separar da minha linda, divertida e sexy pessoa... Somente a transforme em sua amante. – Fred objetou brincalhão. – Obrigada, maravilhosa Chloe, prometo manter meus olhos fechados se vocês se tornarem amantes, contanto que sempre cozinhe para nós. – Piscou para a cunhada.

\- Tirem seus olhinhos gananciosos da minha namorada. – George pulou em defesa de Chloe que quase chorava de rir, eles eram todos tão divertidos e pela primeira vez, agradeceu pelas surpresas da vida... Se aquilo era uma prévia de como seria a relação deles, estava muitíssimo satisfeita.

Ao final da noite, Hermione abraçou com força a nova amiga. – Cuide bem de Georgie, ele é um bruxo e um homem incrível. – Sussurrou.

Fred pegou Chloe pela cintura e a abraçou até tira-la do chão. – Obrigado cunhadinha por impedir que Rose nascesse sem um pai. – Hermione o beliscou assim que o ruivo foi para o seu lado.

\- Eu não ia mata-lo, seu idiota. – Rosnou com um meio sorriso, em seguida, beijando a bochecha do esposo que abriu um sorriso bobo.

George deu uma tapinha no ombro do irmão, então se abaixou até ficar cara-a-cara com a barriga de Hermione. – Sua danadinha, já deu um jeitinho de mostrar para titia Chloe quem é que manda nesse padrinho tão babão, hein... Boa noite, florzinha e deixe sua mamãe descansar, viu. – Levantou-se e beijou a testa da cunhada com amorosidade.

Chloe encostou o quadril na bancada que dividia a cozinha da sala de jantar, um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios carnudos... Ela enfrentou com malícia os olhos cor-de-mel de George.

\- Então, raio de sol, você será oficialmente minha namorada? – Cada passo do homem, o coração de Chloe acelerava.

\- Eu já te tomei como meu, George Weasley. – Respondeu dando uma gostosa risada ao ser puxada pelos braços fortes para um beijo apaixonado...

Quando seu corpo foi jogado delicadamente sobre a cama com George a admirando apenas com uma boxer vermelha que realçava as centenas de sardas do corpo levemente musculoso... Chloe suspirou. Definitivamente, magia deveria existir... Apenas isso, explicaria a paixão que crescia tão rapidamente entre eles. E com um pouco de fé, Chloe desejou que a vida fosse gentil e transforma-se aquele sentimento em amor para o resto da vida.

* * *

N.B.: Claro que George derrete qualquer coração... Chloe não é tão trouxa assim... Parabéns por mais uma fic! Bjs bjs, Ártemis


End file.
